


Guardian of Trust

by julietwinter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietwinter/pseuds/julietwinter
Summary: When there is nothing left for the guardians and Pitch succeeds on bringing nightmare to the world, who can save all of them in time for Christmas?





	Guardian of Trust

"Good night, my dear. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow morning after Santa visits."

It was the same dream again...

I was given a quick kiss on my forehead, from whom I suppose was my mother.  
When she walked out of the room, I looked around, hoping for some answers or clues but I got nothing.  
It wasn't fair.  
I understood nothing.  
The pictures, the books, even the writing on the wall was blurred out.  
I sat up from the bed and holding a blanket around me, I jumped off, hoping I can go closer to the words but even then, I just couldn't make the words out.  
The opened window blew a cold breeze into my room and at that moment, it felt as if the wind was dancing around me, I had even spun around with it. And for a split second, I thought I saw two lights travel into my room and spin around with me but I decided at that point, it was time for me to sleep and it was too cold to leave the window open. I climbed on a stool to reach up and pull the window down, but... I heard the bedroom door slam open and even before I got to turn around and see a clear view of who it was, with a push from behind, I fell out of the window and into the pile of snow below me.  
I felt my head hit a piece of ice that was underneath the blanket of snow and I saw nothing but red, tainting all the white... and then...  
Black.  
It was all black and nothing.  
Even though I would usually wake up from my dream when things turned black, today, the dream continued; it continued to "that" specific day.

The day that I woke up to a full moon. It was shining so brightly but I hated it.  
It was too happy and serene for me. 

It was the first time I felt like I was conscious after a period of absence.  
I couldn't remember anything.  
It was almost scary and I felt myself feeling empty.

My fingers twitched and when I tried to get up by leaning on my right arm, I immediately fell back down onto the side of head... But out of nowhere, I heard a voice; a very kind, careful voice, who came closer to me, with his hands held up, "Hey, hey! I'm here to help. Don't freak out.." I didn't realize but I was hyperventilating. He spoke again, "I'm not here to hurt you. I have to take you to the others." I glared at him. I shook my head, 'WHO.. ARE YOU..?!' He stared at me with his eyes wide open. I stared at him with confusion and fear.  
"You can talk to me... W-With your mind?" He asked, walking closer to me.  
'Just WHAT are you TALKING ABOUT?' I asked. He reached his hand out and held me up gently by my arm, "Ok... You haven't realized it yet..." He spoke quietly and tried to carry me, but I just wanted to get away.  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
"That's... kind of new. Maybe you just need a break for now." He continued, "Listen... I know this is going to sound crazy but I have to take you to the people that can explain this to you better than I can."  
I pointed at his face, 'You can't just TAKE ME SOMEWHERE! Without MY permission! That is kidnapping and I don't even KNOW you.'  
He looked at me, his face getting curiously humorous. 

"My name is Jack Frost. What's yours?"


End file.
